mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of Excel Saga chapters
in April 1997.]] This is a list of the chapters and volumes of the seinen manga series Excel Saga by Rikdo Koshi. The chapters began serialization in Young King Ours in September 1996, where it is still running. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Shōnen Gahosha, with the first volume released in April 1997. As of March 2009, 151 chapters have been published in the magazine, and 22 collected volumes have been published in Japan. The manga was partly adapted into a twenty-six episode anime by J.C.Staff which aired on TV Tokyo in Japan from October 7, 1999 to March 30, 2000. Viz Media licensed Excel Saga for an English language release in North America in 2003. Viz released the first volume on August 13, 2003, and has released nineteen volumes of the series as of June 2009. It is also licensed for regional language releases in France by Kabuto and in Italy by Dynit. __TOC__ List of volumes | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-1565-0 | LicensedRelDate = August 13, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-988-8 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7: | Summary = Introduces the main cast of characters including Excel, Hyatt, and Il Palazzo. Excel, Hyatt, and their dog Menchi live in the same apartment complex as supporting characters such as next door neighbor, Tooru Watanabe, who has a crush on Hyatt, and Daimaru Sumiyoshi and Norikuni Iwata. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-1811-8 | LicensedRelDate = September 3, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-989-5 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7: * Mission 8: | Summary = Introduces Dr. Kabapu, head of the Department of Environmental Security. Kabapu hires Iwata, Sumiyoshi and Watanabe into his staff and later Misaki Matsuya who joins them at a training retreat. This includes sentai suits and prototype laser guns. All the while Excel and Hyatt trade time between working part time jobs and doing missions for Il Palazzo. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-1854-5 | LicensedRelDate = November 12, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-56931-990-1 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7: | Summary = Excel and Hyatt jump from job to job. From working on a mayoral campaign to trying to sign people to cell phone contracts. The two also go undercover at a hospital to report to Il Palazzo about the state of health care in the city. This manga we also learn that Norikuni Iwata is the cousin to Dr. Sekifumi Iwata. Also Dr. Kabapu sends his team into the sewer to search out "suspicious things" and they are met with weird happenings such as falling cage doors and gushes of water. Unbeknownst to them Excel and Hyatt are tyring to ward them out of the sewers because they are too close to their headquarters. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-1884-2 | LicensedRelDate = December 13, 2001 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-110-3 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7: * Mission 8: | Summary = Il Palazzo's strange habits continue and Matsuya lies for the team to avoid them returning to the sewers. This caps off volume 4 as Hyatt gets kidnapped, Excel goes to the dentist, we meet Kabapu's new secretary Momochi, everyone goes to the pool and Watanabe gets sick and is rushed to the hospital. As well as Excel having brief amnesia and Watanabe hunting Iwata down for using permanent marker on his face while he was out at the hospital. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-1941-2 | LicensedRelDate = March 3, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-136-3 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7: * Bonus Mission: | Summary = Volume 5 features first appearance of Mr. Owner when Excel and Hyatt briefly work at a cabin lodge. Also supporting character Prof. Shiouji and the Ropponmatsu robots (I & II). Also Iwata tries to get Matsuya's attention on Valentines day and Excel finds a pistol and tries to get rid of it. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-1993-1 | LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-231-5 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7: | Summary = Ropponmatsu (I/II) moves into the apartment complex where her co-workers live. Excel and Hyatt run into a little girl named Hiyako who they have to ditch because she's being chased by mysterious men in black. Excel and Hyatt also have a run into Ropponmatsu. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2065-4 | LicensedRelDate = July 14, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-232-2 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7: * Mission 8: | Summary = Excel and Hyatt sale Ramen at the Cherry Festival where Kabapu and his subordinates are attending. Sumiyoshi reveals to his friends he collects dating sims. Excel enters the Birdman by the Sea contest to try and earn money. Also Il Palazzo sends Excela and Hyatt to a location to locate a third member. Excel and Hyatt also have to get away from immigration officers after they flee an explosion at a hotel in a foreign airplane. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2126-2 | LicensedRelDate = August 31, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-233-9 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7: * Mission 8: | Summary = Ilpalazzo introduces ACROSS' third hire, Elgala, to Excel and Hyatt. Elgala's presence and her rebellious nature lead to more tension for Excel and also cause conflict between Excel and Hyatt. Due to these personnel changes, Ilpalazzo disburses a large amount of funds for his hirelings' use, leading to an encounter between them and bank security staff. Meanwhile, City Hall is in shock over the sudden death and robotic resurrection of Iwata, who died of colon cancer, and who is now housed in Ropponmatsu I's body until a permanent replacement can be prepared. A sudden fire engulfs the apartment building, and both ACROSS and the Environmental Security Administration must find new accommodations. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2205-4 | LicensedRelDate = November 16, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-234-6 | ChapterList = * Outer Mission: * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: | Summary = Excel, Hyatt, Elgala, and Menchi move into their new hideout, an apartment building owned by Kabapu. Ilpalazzo performs medical investigations on Hyatt and is mildly displeased at the results, while Watanabe, Matsuya and Sumiyoshi speculate about Iwata's return. Ilpalazzo orders his agents to proclaim ACROSS' intentions to the masses, but Excel and Hyatt are intercepted in this task by Kabapu's new weapon. This weapon quickly goes on a rampage downtown, meanwhile Kabapu activates "The Plan" and reveals more of the true nature of the organization to his subordinates. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2268-9 | LicensedRelDate = January 11, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-644-3 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Bonus Mission: | Summary = Excel and company attempt to reach out to the ignorant masses at a shopping mall but are again thwarted by Kabapu's forces. Excel begins to feel her position in ACROSS undermined and takes a period of leave. Sumiyoshi's family is introduced, much to his colleagues' surprise. During her absence, Elgala and Hyatt attempt to propagandize at a soccer match, but are forced to retreat under pressure from Iwata. Excel returns to slavage the situation, and the girls celebrate with sake given to Hyatt by Watanabe. They awake hung-over and discover that their bank account has mysteriously emptied overnight. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2367-9 | LicensedRelDate = March 15, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-722-8 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7: * Mission 8: | Summary = Elgala is forced to recount how she spent the agents' ¥10 million: on a sleep-walking night on the town. The agents are forced to take part time jobs to recoup the loss. Watanabe endeavors to assist Hyatt, but must turn to help from Kabapu—at "very reasonable rates of usury." An office ski trip turns almost deadly for Matsuya and Iwata, but is certainly deadly for the former's pride. The ACROSS agents contemplate new uniforms and aspects of the organization secret even from them. Kabapu and Shioji clash over the use and design of the Ropponmatsu units, and ACROSS inaugurates a bombing campaign to spur the city into action. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2427-0 | LicensedRelDate = May 17, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-775-4 | ChapterList = * Side Story: * Side Story: * Side Story: * Side Story: * Side Story: * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: | Summary = Dr. Kabapu reflects on the recent terrorist bombing campaign and how it has actually improved the city, but also on how much he needs to find Shioji's father Tenmangu, which will require an unpleasant meeting with Shioji's mother. The agents of ACROSS meanwhile summer at the coast, working at beach-shack owned by "The Manager." Iwata, Matsuya, Ropponmatsu, Sumiyoshi, and Watanabe also visit the beach, leading to Watanabe's being lost at sea with Hyatt. A collection of "side stories" at the start of the VIZ edition star Shioji and his cousin, Umi Rengaya. In these, Shioji's past, character, and relationship with his family are explored. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2496-6 | LicensedRelDate = August 16, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0143-7 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Outer Mission: | Summary = Shioji's mother, Dr. Miwa Rengaya, surprises him by returning from Illinois and resuming residence at the family institute. The agents of ACROSS attempt to spread the word to a passing television crew but are preemted by Ilpalazzo's public proclamation of ACROSS' ownership of the city. Kabapu is spurred by this to reveal his origins and true mission to his subordinates. Excel and company stage a daring but failed raid on City Hall to capture Ropponmatsu Unit 1 for Ilpalazzo. Dr. Rengaya and Kabpu consult over tea, while Shioji rifles through his mother's files for clues to his father's research and location. He later forms a secret alliance with Matsuya. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2546-8 | LicensedRelDate = April 11, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0481-0 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 5.5: * Mission 6: | Summary = The girls' cover (and apartment) are explosively blown, leading to a bath-house confrontation with Kabapu's forces. In order to draw their attention and let Hyatt escape, Excel and Elgala flee, taking Iwata and Ropponmatsu Unit 2 in pursuit. Nevertheless, Hyatt is captured and, in an amnesiac state, placed under Watanabe's care, with potentially dire effects on the latter's career. Her coworkers escape to the coast, where they are pressed into the service of "Mr. Owner" and "The Manager" on their floating resort, eventually ending up in an immigration detention center. Kabapu takes a vacation at a hot-spring, but is rudely interrupted by a murder mystery and local police. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2598-7 | LicensedRelDate = December 12, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0846-7 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: | Summary = Disrupting Watanabe's plan for romance, Ilpalazzo personally intervenes to restore Hyatt's memory and rescue her from captivity. With her at hand, and trailed by Kabapu's agents, Ilpalazzo tours the streets of Fukuoka. After a brief meeting with Kabapu, Ilpalazzo teleporting away with Hyatt and later takes Ropponmatsu Unit 1. Excel and Elgala are marooned on a desert isle, but Ilpalazzo again intervenes to deliver Elgala from danger. Excel, however, must fend for herself in her return to Fukuoka. Months later, Kabapu frets over the failing search for Ropponmatsu and sees his wealth and political influence challenged subtly by a disruptive new electronics and retail firm: ILL, which inspires fanaticism in its employees and addiction in its customers. A social event reveals to Kabapu the leadership of this firm: its chairman, Ilpalazzo, and president, a returned and focused Excel. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2663-2 | LicensedRelDate = September 11, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1347-8 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2742-4 | LicensedRelDate = March 11, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1874-9 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2825-4 | LicensedRelDate = December 9, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2155-8 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: * Mission 7: | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2914-5 | LicensedRelDate = June 9, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2586-0 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-2963-3 | LicensedRelDate = December 8, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2782-6 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-3049-3 | LicensedRelDate = April 13, 2010 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3161-8 | ChapterList = * Mission 1: * Mission 2: * Mission 3: * Mission 4: * Mission 5: * Mission 6: | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-3120-9 | LicensedRelDate = April 12, 2011 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-3570-8 | ChapterList = * Mission 1. * Mission 2. * Mission 3. * Mission 4. * Mission 5. * Mission 6. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-3229-9 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Mission 1. * Mission 2. * Mission 3. * Mission 4. * Mission 5. * Mission 6. * Mission 7. | Summary = }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-7859-3358-6 | LicensedRelDate = — | LicensedISBN = | ChapterList = * Mission 1. * Mission 2. * Mission 3. * Mission 4. * Mission 5. * Mission 6. | Summary = }} Chapters not yet in tankōbon format These chapters have yet to be published in a tankōbon volume. References Category:Excel Saga Excel Saga